Distance ( Re-Publish )
by lianclouds
Summary: "sekarang... setelah 3 tahun berlalu! Aku ingin dia tahu... kalau aku kembali untuknya... dia yang telah memberikan aku semangat hidup! Ya,,,, aku selalu merindukan senyumnya,,,,hanya dia..."/yaoi/HeeKyu/oneshoot


Distance

Cast : Kim Heechul,Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Eunhyuk

Length:oneshoot

Rate:T

Genre:Romance

warning : yaoi,,boy x boy..tipo (s),,gaje

Disclaimer : cast milik diri masing masing,,dan fic ini milik saya

summary : no summary

Annyeonghaseo ^^ ok tanpa basa-basi lagi… , maaf kalo kurang ngena dihati , atau typo nya banyak ._. ok happy reading ^^

"selamat malam para pendengar semuanya, kembali lagi dengan Kim Heechul! Penyiar yang imut sepanjang masa,,,hahahaha,,, jangan protes ya!" Heechul tersenyum sendiri.

"baiklah,, seperti biasa! Topik hari ini adalah cinta masa lalu,. Hm,,," Heechul kembali tersenyum. tapi senyumnya kali ini terlihat sedih.

"untuk para pendengar yang ingin berbagi cerita tentang 'cinta masa lalu' nya. Silahkan telepon ke 01129xxxx"

_Trrrt...trrrrt..._

Terdengar suara dari earphone Heechul. Dia langsung menyambungkan telepon itu.

"yoboseyo,,nuguseyo?"

"Yesung...imnida!" terdengar suara seorang namja di seberang sana.

"ne, Yedung-ssi... bagaimana cerita tentang cinta masa lalumu?"

"sangat menyakitkan... aku bahkan tak bisa menceritakannya!" suara Yesung terdengar begitu sedih. Heechul menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"lalu,,,mengapa kau menelepon kesini?"

"aku hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa sedihnya aku!"

"aish...mian! penelepon berikutnya!" Heechul segera memutuskan telepon itu sambil cemberut.

_Trrrt...trrrtt..._

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara telepon dari earphone Heechul.

"ya,,,,siapa ini? Mudah-mudahan kau mau menceritakan kisahmu!"

"..."

"yoboseyo?"

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi masih tak ada suara yang keluar dari orang yang menelponnya saat ini.

"mian, kalau kau tak berbicara juga, penelepon beriku,,,"

"yobasaeyo,,,,,,,," tiba-tiba suara seorang namja memotong pembicaraan Heechul. Suaranya begitu pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"ne... namamu siapa?"

"tanpa nama..." namja itu lagi-lagi berbicara sangat pelan.

"hm,,,baiklah,,,,silahkan ceritakan tentang 'cinta masa lalu'mu...!"

"kuharap...dia mendengarnya..."

Heechul menghela nafasnya.

"baiklah, para pendengar semuanya! Matikan suara-suara bising di sekitar kalian, dan fokuskan telinga kalian kepada cerita tuan tanpa nama ini...semoga 'cinta masa lalu' nona ini juga mendengarnya..."

"ne,,,,aku akan mulai bercerita!"

Heechul membetulkan earphonenya dan mencoba ikut fokus untuk mendengar cerita gadis itu.

"aku bertemu dengannya,,,di sebuah taman bermain! Dia orang yang sangat ceria, sangat baik, dan seseorang yang spesial...senyumnya juga manis..." namja itu terdengar sedang tertawa kecil.

Heechul tertegun. Dia merasa, suara namja itu pernah dia dengar ketika dia mulai mendengar suaranya dengan begitu jelas.

"lalu..." Heechul menjadi penasaran.

"lalu, sejak itu kami sering bertemu di taman bermain itu dan bermain bersama! Dia berhasil membuatku merasakan bahwa,,, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya! Dia membuatku,,,,merasa hidup kembali!" namja itu menghela nafas.

"bagaimana perasaan orang itu kepadamu?"

"masih kuingat, suatu hari dimana dia berlari menuju sebuah stasiun radio di dekat taman bermain itu...dan dia memaksa untuk ikut mengatakan sesuatu di radio itu..."

Heechul kembali terdiam. Matanya sedikit terbelalak. Perlahan, wajahnya menoleh kearah jendela di sampingnya dan melihat keluar. Terlihat samar-samar sebuah taman bermain yang cukup besar dengan lampu yang menyala terang karena hari sudah malam.

"a,,,apa yang dia katakan?"

"dia meneriakkan namaku dan berkata 'yeongwonhi saranghae', tapi...disana aku menangis! Karena aku tahu, aku tak dapat mengatakan kalau aku juga menyukainya!"

"k,,,kenapa begitu?"

"karena...beberapa hari kemudian aku pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahu apa pun tentang apa yang aku alami saat itu!"

"mengapa kau meninggalkannya? padahal dia mencintaimu..." mata Heechul memerah.

"sebenarnya...aku sakit,,," namja itu terdengar menangis. Dia kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"orang tuaku mengajak aku untuk berobat di luar negeri,,, kemungkinan aku sembuh hanya 10%... aku takut! Aku takut kalau dia mengetahuinya, dia akan membenciku! Aku juga takut, kalau aku menghilang dari dunia ini, hatinya akan sakit! Aku takut..." namja itu kembali menangis. Suaranya parau.

Tak terasa mata Heechul pun meneteskan air mata. Dia ikut menangis. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu terasa sakit. Tangan kanannya terus memegangi dadanya.

"sekarang... setelah 3 tahun berlalu! Aku ingin dia tahu... kalau aku kembali untuknya... dia yang telah memberikan aku semangat hidup! Ya,,,, aku selalu merindukan senyumnya,,,,hanya dia..."

"Kyuhyun-ah...eodiga?" Heechul sedikit berteriak.

"kau masih ingat aku?" namja itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"cepat katakan kau dimana?" Heechul membali berteriak.

"lihatlah kebawah lewat jendela!"

Heechul langsung bangun dan melihat lewat jendela. Dilihatnya wajah seseorang yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Dia sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"tunggu disana!" Heechul segera melepaskan earphonenya dan berlari keluar.

"yaa,,,Heechul hyung..bagaimana dengan siarannya?" Donghae berteriak bingung saat melihat Heechul keluar dari ruangannya.

"kau yang lanjutkan!" Heechul melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga. Dia berhenti di depan pintu keluar. Nafasnya terengah-engah tapi matanya tetap menatap orang yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"pabo!" Heechul pun berlari dan langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mendekapnya begitu erat, sangat erat, hingga tak ingin dia lepaskan lagi.

"mengapa kau tak mengatakan semuanya padaku? Kau membuat aku menunggu selama itu... kau jahat!"

"mian,,,, aku memang salah! Terima kasih telah menungguku..." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Heechul masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Aku takut, kalau aku melepaskanmu kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi,,,,"

"ani! Aku tidak akan pergi,,,aku janji!"

"gomawo!" Heechul tersenyum kecil.

"baiklah para pendengar semuanya! 'cinta masa lalu' itu tidak selalu berakhir menyedihkan, tentu tidak untuk teman kita yang satu ini! Hahaha..Kim Heechul sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya! Hm,,, bagaimana kalau kita ganti topik?" Donghae membetulkan earphonenya.

"ah, bagaimana kalau topik penggantinya adalah 'cinta pertama' saja? Ada yang mau berbagi?"

_Trrrt...trrrt.._

"yoboseyo?"

"ne, aku menyukai seseorang... namanya Lee Donghae..." kata suara di seberang sana dan membuat Donghae terkejut.

"yaa,, eunhyuk-ah! Jangan bicarakan itu disini.. aku malu! Biar nanti saja aku ke rumahmu.." Donghae mendadak panik.

"ahahaha...kau mengenali suaraku! Ne, kutunggu kau di rumahku!"

"ne, saranghae.." Donghae berbisik pelan. Dia kemudian tersenyum malu.

fin... please comment!


End file.
